


Completion

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Comfort Sex, Crying, Emotional Sex, M/M, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: When your soul mate dies, your mark fades to gray. But Keith's has never stopped glowing, even when Shiro disappeared.





	Completion

The legend goes that if your soul mate dies, your mark fades to gray and remains so until the day you join them in the afterlife. But even when Shiro died, _really_ died, during the fight with Zarkon, Keith's mark continued to glow brightly on his hip. Every time he showered or undressed, he would see that mark, and he would know Shiro was still out there waiting for him.

Maybe that's why after the initial shock wore off, he quickly understood why the black lion had accepted him so readily. Why even when the Shiro he found was a whole new body with Shiro's memories, he didn't realize it until the "real" Shiro's spirit told him the truth. The new body carried the same reddish-gold mark, after all, right on his chest.

The mark glows brightly as Keith helps Shiro undress for the night. Even with his right arm missing, Shiro isn't _completely_ helpless, but he allows Keith to help him anyway. Just like he always has.

"I missed you," he murmurs. "I know you're not the one who went away, but while I was trapped in the black lion..." He blushes. "It's silly, but I was jealous of myself. The other me, getting to be close to you while I-"

Keith silences him with a soft kiss.

"There was no _other you._ " He caresses Shiro's cheek. "You are, always have been, and always will be my Shiro, no matter what. And I'll never give up on you."

"You really love throwing that back in my face, don't you?" Shiro teases. "Well, I'll always come back to you no matter how many times something tries to separate us." He smirks. " _As many times as it takes._ " And Keith laughs, throwing his arms around Shiro's neck, a few tears of joy escaping against his bare shoulder. Shiro is Shiro, his other half, his guiding light, his _heart._

Their lips meet hungrily as Shiro begins to remove Keith's clothes, Keith unable to feel a little smug at how short and tight they've gotten. He'll always be short, but he's still pleased enough with the few inches he shot up during his time in the quantum abyss. Plus, being short means he fits perfectly in Shiro's arms, his favorite place in the universe.

The rest of their clothes fall in a heap at their feet soon enough. The bath's ready, and Keith helps Shiro into the tub. The planet they're staying on was nice enough to give them rooms at a small inn, and the tub is just barely big enough for two humans. But the snug fit allows Keith to nestle close to Shiro, head on his chest, fingertips gently tracing his mark.

"I have a confession to make," he murmurs. "When Allura transferred your consciousness into the new body, I was..." He swallows. "I was a little afraid this might-I know it doesn't work like that, but for a moment, I-"

"You had every right to be scared." Shiro kisses his temple, caressing his hip. "I would be, too, if the roles were switched and I was waiting for her to bring you back." He shifts his hand to press Keith's against his chest. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." Keith smiles, blinking back tears as he buries his face in the crook of Shiro's neck.

They take turns washing each other, finishing up just as the water goes cold. Keith dries Shiro off not because the other struggles with just one arm, but so he has an excuse to touch him, to feel every inch of that warm, muscled body as much as he can.

"I bet by the time I have a new right arm, I'll be able to do everything one-handed," Shiro jokes. "Good thing I'm a lefty."

"I'm sure you'll have one soon." Keith gently traces his right shoulder, close to where his Galra arm once lay, suddenly feeling guilty. "I'm sorry I had to cut it off."

"Hey." Shiro strokes his face. "Don't start that again, you had to or I'd have done something I'd never forgive myself for," he whispers, fingers tracing Keith's scar. " _I'm_ sorry I did this to you."

"It wasn't you. All that time, it wasn't you, it was Haggar." Keith hugs him tightly, nuzzling his chest. Each of them still holds so much guilt for that fight, but Shiro most of all. Sometimes he awakens in a cold sweat, reaching for Keith, apologizing tearfully for the hurtful things he said, but Keith never needed an apology. _It wasn't you, and I knew the real you was still in there somewhere._

He feels moisture dripping onto his forehead, and looks up to see Shiro's cheeks damp with tears.

"Oh, Shiro." He gently wipes them away. "It's okay, everything's okay now. It's all behind us." Shiro smiles, shaking his head.

"Sorry." He nuzzles Keith's hand. "It's just hard, all my memories coming back, realizing what I did to the person I love more than my own life...Keith, you almost _died_ because of me."

"I almost died _with_ you." Keith blinks away tears of his own, taking Shiro's hand and placing it on his hip. "But I'm still here."

Their lips meet in a needy, urgent kiss, salty with tears, Keith gently guiding Shiro onto the bed. He presses Shiro into the mattress, against the pillows, hands caressing every inch of him that he can. They haven't had time for intimacy since...how long, now? Keith's last visit between Blade missions, shortly before he found his mother, and then his two years in the abyss.

 _Too_ long. And right now, he needs to show Shiro just how much he loves him, how much he's missed him. He breaks the kiss with a whisper of his name, and Shiro nods, his experession more trusting and vulnerable than even Keith has ever seen.

"Show me."

Keith claims his lips once more, softly, briefly, before his kisses trail along his jaw and down to his neck, making sure to touch every sensitive spot. He lingers at Shiro's throat, feeling the race of his pulse as he brushes his tongue against that point.

He takes his time as he moves down Shiro's shoulders and collarbone, paying special attention to every scar, stopping again when he's eye-level with Shiro's mark. It's glowing so brightly, Keith feeling the warmth from his own spreading throughout his body from his hip, and his eyes fill with tears as he presses his lips to that spot.

"My Takashi," he murmurs, and when he looks up, Shiro's smile is as warm as the rest of him.

" _Yours._ "

Keith's lips, fingers, and tongue are soon worshipping every inch of Shiro's chest, teasing his nipples until they were red, licking and nuzzling every scar, moving down until he's eye level with Shiro's cock. When he takes it into his mouth and begins to suck, he's rewarded with the beautiful music of Shiro's gasps and cries, fingers tangling in his hair. When he feels Shiro throb against his tongue, he reaches for the bottle of lube he stashed under the covers, just in case.

"K-Keith, you-"

He pulls back for a moment, smiling as he slicks up his fingers.

"Relax," he whispers, "this is going to be so good for you, I promise." He takes Shiro into his mouth again, pressing a slick fingertip against his entrance. The first finger is quickly joined by a second, thrusting and probing inside him, his other hand sliding down to caress Shiro's sac. The fingers in his hair tighten, and when Keith's fingers brush that sensitive bundle of nerves, he tastes the hot, slightly musky tang of Shiro's release.

He can't help feeling smug when he manages to swallow every drop, and when he raises his head, Shiro's look of utter bliss is one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen.

"Keith," Shiro gasps, "please, I-I need you...come inside me..." And Keith's slicking up his erection, kneeling between Shiro's legs, pressing against him. His hands rest against Shiro's shoulders, Shiro's arm wrapping around his waist.

"I love you so much," Keith whispers as he thrusts in. He makes love to Shiro slowly, passionately, unleashing years worth of pent-up emotion. God, how he missed this! The feeling of Shiro underneath him, the sound of his moans, the way they fit so perfectly together in every sense. Every moment of pain and fear and apprehension was worth it, just to be here, in this moment. Just to feel that sense of completion he'd sorely missed over the last few years.

 _Completion._ Perfection, warmth, safety, the promises they made to each other again and again. Even death couldn't break those promises.

Shiro pulls him down for another urgent kiss as Keith's thrusts go faster, deeper, his pulse racing in time with Shiro's heartbeat. _Shiro, Shiro, Takashi, I love you, you're everything, you're my entire universe...!_ Everything outside their room ceases to exist, all he can feel is the intense heat racing through him as they get closer and closer.

His climax races through him at the same time he feels Shiro's cock twitch between them, the sticky spray of come against both their chests. His vision bursts into bright light and stars as they ride out their shared ecstasy. As he slowly fades back to reality, he's pulled down against Shiro's chest, Shiro dusting his face and brow with soft kisses.

"Keith," he whispers, "my Keith..."

"Takashi." Keith shifts to pull out of him, cuddling closer, his heart full to bursting with joy. "Welcome home."

Shiro tugs the covers up over them and they roll onto their sides, holding tightly to one another. It doesn't matter that they're still millions of miles from home, or that Shiro's missing an arm. They're together, safe and warm and complete, their marks glowing in tandem.

_Home is this. Home is us._


End file.
